Duelist Woven Spells
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: Seto's younger Half-sister returns home from abroad when she hears of her fathers suicide, when Pegasus starts taking hostages for Duelist kingdom, will everything be alright, what about when she meets Yugi and co? adventure/drama/romance


**A/N: hello all and I am back with a story for a completely different category. If any of my current fans read this, I hope that you enjoy it and I should have my other stories updated soon.**

**Duelist Woven Spells**

**Prologue: New Family/Returning home**

Gozaburo Kaiba and his only daughter arrived in a limo out side the front of an orphanage; it was purely a publicity stunt for the corporal giant. As he walked through the building and met a few kids as well as the nuns that worked there, all the while, his daughter was only two steps behind him; she showed no emotion which was strange for a twelve year old girl in the eyes of everyone around her and she said little more than two words unless spoken to. Her midnight black hair glistened in the sunlight and hid her ashen navy eyes that absorbed everything around her.

She watched as a boy her own age walked up to her Father and pitched a proposition that depended on the outcome of a chess game, should the boy win, Gozaburo would have to adopt him and his younger brother. The older man laughed but took the challenge that the boy had made and they sat down at a table and a chess board. Gozaburo took his time with his moves and so did the boy he was playing against but the inevitable was that there was a victor, and it was the boy that triumphed.

'Very well young man, I made deal; I shall take care of the adoption papers and you and your brother shall come with us.' Gozaburo stated as he smirked at the twelve year old.

All the boy did was nod his head and stand as the older man stood, Gozaburo turned and left the room; when he came back he gestured for his daughter to stand in front of him. The two boys walked into the room with their things and stared at their new father.

'I believe that it was Seto that beat me, and you must be Mokuba?' the little boy with scruffy black hair nodded, 'This is Suzume, your new sister.' Suzume lifted her head and moved her hand away from her face and smiled slightly.

Mokuba liked her immediately and Seto's lips curved into a small smile of his own, when they had finished pleasantries and introductions, the new members of the Kaiba Family left with the Corporal giant and his daughter to go to their new home, Kaiba mansion.

***

Gozaburo put Seto and Suzume through advanced courses in school, they took economics, social studies, foreign languages, game theory and law; and little did he know but this would be Gozaburo's undoing for six years after the adoption, Seto overthrew his father while Suzume was abroad on exchange so to not upset his sister but it needed to be done.

Suzume had found out two weeks after her brother's take-over through the press, Gozaburo had taken his life over the matter and to say that Suzume was pissed was an understatement; she had taken the first flight back to Domino city from Milan and had called the mansion for them to send a limo to pick her up and take her home, she had jumped down the poor maid's throat when she had said that she was lying and that it wasn't her on the phone. The maid had apologised profusely once she had realised her mistake and exactly how much rage was in her mistress' voice.

Once the limo had arrived and Suzume had gotten in while the driver had placed her luggage in the boot, she tried to relax. Sure she was the corporate girl that her father had wanted her to be, but that didn't mean that she wasn't different; over the years, Suzume had developed a liking for all things dark and spooky and a little liking for dabbling in magic. She had practiced in secret with only Seto and Mokuba knowing and she had become quite the little teen witch; she focused on calming herself so much that she didn't even realise that she had started to levitate various things around her or that the limo had pulled up in front of the mansion.

When the door opened and everything crashed to the floor, she snapped her eyes open and looked to her right; seeing the butler and the driver standing there with her luggage already out of the boot, she smirked and stepped out of the limo.

'Thank you Souta, William, how long has it been? How are you?' she asked, smiling at the butler.

'Very good Miss Suzume; I take it you heard about your father and Master Seto?' once the question was asked, he wished he hadn't.

Rage filled Suzume's eyes and set them alight, her jaw set squarely and her eyes looking forward so that she didn't direct her anger at the poor butler. William nodded and maids ran out of the front door and grabbed her luggage and proceeded inside with each bag, taking them up to the second floor and placing them in Suzume's bedroom, the venting girl followed very closely and watched as the maids unpacked her things, turning to William, she asked him something.

'When will Seto be home?'

'Master Seto and young Master Mokuba will be home within two hours Miss, relax in the time being.' He replied as the maids practically sprinted from the room to escape the rolling waves of anger.

'Thank you, oh, can you not tell them of my arrival, I want it to be a surprise.' The last part was said darkly and William shuddered.

He bowed to the teen and left her to her own devices, she walked over to her vanity table of her large room and opened the middle drawer on the right side, taking out an engraved mahogany box, taking it and setting it on her bed before she walked over to her unsuit bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom in fresh clothes and somewhat of a happy mood, Suzume sat down on her bed and open the box.

Inside were a total of three decks of duelling cards, each unique in their own right; in truth she had about twenty one decks in total, one for every class with traps, power-ups and magic/spell cards for each respective deck; but these three were her favourite.

Her dragon deck, spell caster deck and fiend deck, they were her first complete decks and she was currently trying to figure out what to d to calm herself; she looked through each deck when an idea hit her, she'd create objects in the form of certain duel monsters. She picked a random card and looked at it, the Blue-eyes white dragon, Mokuba's favourite monster; she smiled and concentrated on creating a stuffed version of the dragon and when she opened her eyes, there the toy was, sitting in her lap.

She spent the whole hour doing similar things after she walked down the hall and placed the dragon toy on Mokuba's bed. When she head the familiar sound of two doors slamming open on either side of her room she smiled evilly and waited for the opportune moment.

Mokuba slammed into his room and threw his bag on the floor, the first thing he noticed was the toy on his bed; picking it up and looking closer at it he squealed in delight and ran out into the hall, knowing that Seto's door would still be open.

'Seto! Thanks for the toy!!!' he called, hugging the dragon close to his chest.

Seto walked out of his room and looked at Mokuba confusedly.

'I didn't buy that toy for you.' He said; his usually cold voice was softer.

Suzume smiled evilly and suddenly opened her door.

'No I made it for him.' She stated loud enough for both of them to hear.

Stepping out of her room, Suzume turned her head and glared at her brother, Seto swallowed loudly and his eyes widened the second he heard her voice, Mokuba had dropped the dragon and sprinted to his big sisters side and attempted a crash tackle but only made her shift her weight.

'Suzu! When did you get home?' the smaller boy asked, burying his face in his sisters' abdomen (he is short remember).

'Today, how you been kiddo?' she said as she turned her attention to her younger brother.

Seto walked cautiously over to his siblings and stopped a few feet from them when Suzume turned back to him ands glared.

'I think we have to talk Seto.' Her voice was bordering on her rage about the reason she came home, Set sighed and nodded.

Turning away, he walked down the corridor and into his study, Suzume was following one step behind the entire way; when they reached the door, Seto opened it and allowed Suzume to walk in first. He walked in and the second the door was shut, Suzume rounded on her older brother and started ranting.

'Seto, why did you do that to Father? How could you do this to him!?' Seto flinched at her words, the hurt and sorrow that accompanied her anger and rage laced her every word.

'Suzu, I did it so that Mokuba didn't go through what we did, so that he couldn't control us any more.' He said calmly, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

'What do you mean 'control us'?' her voice calmed a bit at the question.

'Everything that we did was by his approval, why do you think you were sent over to Milan for the past two years? In truth, it wasn't to approve your intelligence; Father was trying to find a husband for you.' Seto said as he raised his eyes and sky blue locked with ashen navy.

Suzume gasped and looked away, knowing the truth behind her brothers' words from his eyes alone, she backed into his desk and planted herself on the edge and wrapped her arms around herself while willing the tears not to fall. Seto knew what she was doing and he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, his mask dropped and emotions reigned for her and Mokuba only.

'Suzu, go to bed. I'll sort everything out, I found the marriage agreement in fathers' files and I'll cancel the whole thing. And Mokuba will want to spend time with you so be ready for anything.' He half smiled as he whipped her tears away.

Suzume nodded and hugged him again before walking out of the study and changing into her black silk pj's and getting into bed; she flicked a switch and turned out the lights and closed her eyes, she was about to fall asleep when she felt the bed dip and a body curl up against hers. Opening her eyes, she let her magic reach out and she smiled when she felt it to be Mokuba; she laughed to herself and opened her arms and Mokuba hugged her before falling asleep in her arms, Suzume soon fell to the dark realm of sleep as well.

**A/N: ok, please read and review, and if you're a fan of my other stories, I hope you like this one. So a bit of an explanation! I love Yu gi oh and I wanted to create an OC for a story for a while and here she is. I made it that instead of a son, Gozaburo had a daughter and Seto and Mokuba like her; and this is set in Duelist Kingdom so yes Pegasus will be in it. **


End file.
